


Eight year with Draco

by DMfanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMfanfiction/pseuds/DMfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are called back to do one final year at hogwarts, Harry and Draco seem to start a friendship that is different to anything the two ever have done before. Will it bloom into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry packed his bag, a smile broad across his face. This was the first time since the war that he truly felt human and it was all because of his very soon return to his home, Hogwarts. He had been living the past few months a recluse in the manor trying to figure out things and regain some of the sanity lost in that terrible period of his life. It was something he had really needed to do. He couldn't have coped with the never ending hounding reporters and hadn't even accepted letters from his friends. 

All the previous seven years had been called back to do another year at the school so they could successfully sit their OWLS and graduate. The sudden knock on the door told him that the red headed Weasleys were here and a wave of excitement washed over him as he knew he would see his friends again. 

He opened the door and was quickly greeted with hugs and happy hello's from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley parents. 

"Harry we have missed you so much" Hermione gushed "There's so much to talk about and fill you in on there's been reporters and oh my...."

"Hermione give him a chance to breath" Ron chuckled with endearment at his girlfriend. Harry smiled at his two best friends and drew them both in for a long overdue hug. He hadn't seen either of them in months and had missed them both dearly. 

They all piled into the car and travelled to the train station. Within the next couple of hours they'd all passed through the well known platform and were settled in a compartment on a train. The four were soon joined by the happy couple Luan and Neville who's relationship was booming and they were soon on there way to the school. There's a slight tension between Harry and Ginny after the breakup but Harry had realised some things that just made it impossible for the couple to ever work. They were trying to remain friends to everyone's relief though.

Once they reached the school Harry immediately felt much more like his old self. All eight years were called into the great hall for a meeting whilst the other years retreated to there dorms or a tour in the case of the first years. McGonagall stood at the front of the hall looking good in the role of headmaster. It suited the witch. 

"We welcome you back for this eight year. I would first like to extend my respects for the honourable students and teachers lost in the war and there families. It was fought valiantly and there memories shall live on in our hearts as we remember them fondly. The events were tragic and they will always be with us however i hope in this next year we can move onwards and upwards and strive for great things." Her speech was respectfully followed by moment of silence as the whole year reflected on the loved ones lost. "Now onto business. Things will be slightly different for the eight years as obviously we don't usually have and eight year. You will all share one common room rather than having separate ones for your houses and this will be away from the other years common rooms. Dorms will be two to a room and will have nothing to do with houses to try and destroy any house competition this year as we think it more important you focus on your OWLS"

A flurry of whispers shot through the crowd at this new living arrangement that was being introduced. McGonagall coughed to redraw the attention to her. 

"We will now show you to your dorm rooms so please follow the teachers when dismissed. One more thing, room mates are set and please no changes unless compulsory. We are struggling for space as it is. See you all in a few hours for your evening meal, you may now file out to your new dorms. Your timetables and trunks are waiting for you there"

The students filed out of the room after being dismissed and followed the teachers to their new dorms. Ron was paired with Neville, rather begrudgingly since he' hoped to be paired with Harry. 

"Well Harry, i wonder who you've been paired with" Ron joked "good luck with the mystery man" Ron ducked into his room leaving Harry to continue down the dormitory hall way by himself. He finally found his name on a door tag but his heart sank when he saw the name of who he was paired with. Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't resent or hate Malfoy for anything that happened in the war or the build up to it but obviously things were not going to be plain sailing with him for a room mate. Draco had clearly been forced into it all and he did end up actually saving harrys life in the end. Harry had used the previous reclusive months to work through his anger and grudges but he was still nervous as to how Draco might act around him or react to this situation. 

He apprehensively turned to door handle and opened the door to his new room. Draco was already busy putting away his things, his mop of soft blonde hair flopping about on top of his head. He looked harrys way when he entered the room.

"Potter" he said as some sort of acknowledgement and greeting.

"Malfoy" Harry replied and moved over to what had clearly already been allocated his side of the room. The two sides mirrored each other almost exactly. The only difference was one of the beds had emerald green curtains and the other had a royal red colour. They each had a dresser for their clothes and a desk and chair where they could study. A bathroom trailed off to one side of the room. A window was on the centre of the back wall which let light flood into the room. 

Harry busily began unpacking his trunk which had been left conveniently at the foot of his bed. Neither of the boys made a single sound and very quickly an awkward tension settled over the room. Harry really had no idea what to say to the other boy and clearly Malfoy had the same problem. There wasn't really a social code for this situation they had found themselves in. Malfoy left a few minuets later once he had finished unpacking leaving a baffled and puzzled Harry behind who grumbled angrily for noticing Malfoys muscles under his shirt as he had lifted his trunk to move it under his bed. 

Before long it was time for Harry to head down for food so he left behind the weird situation in the room. He ran into Ron on the way down to the great hall who tried to make conversation but Harry was a bit distracted by hundreds of eyes on him as he walked through the corridor. It was to be expected after coming out of hiding but he still didn't like it. 

The pair sat at the end of one of the tables, as far away from any of the staring eyes as they could. 

"Ron, is it just me or is everyone staring?" Harry questioned his friend who looked around at the rest of the hall. 

"Well you are the chosen one i guess, plus no ones seen you in months or heard a thing from you. You're big news mate" Ron told him which only made Harry feel worse. People were discussing him endlessly and shamelessly.

"I wish everyone would just forget about it now" Harry grumbled. Then Hermione came bumbling in and sat down and set off on a rant about her new roommate.

"Honestly, she is the untidiest person i have ever met. It is not that difficult to unpack a suitcase without getting every item of clothing you own absolutely everywhere." Harry smiled as Ron's eyes immediately filled with adoration. He really was happy for his friends successful relationship even if his hadn't worked out. 

"Well i got roomed with Neville so not too bad here" Ron told his girlfriend "what about you mate?" He questioned Harry.

"You will never guess" Harry began "only the simply delightful Draco Malfoy" Ron hissed a breath at the news. 

"Ouch thats rough" the ginger exclaimed rather unhelpfully.

"I cant believe they did that, i mean they know what happened. I'm sure McGonagall will change you if you ask?" Hermione tried to help.

"Its fine, i just wont spend too much time in my room and honestly I'm not that angry at all anymore, i mean he did end up saving my life in the end so if its just one year i will just live with it"

"Well if you're sure Harry" the three then returned to normal conversation, ignoring the eyes that bore into the back of there heads as they ate. Ron and Hermione filled Harry in on any of the details he missed whilst living as a recluse in the manor. He cursed himself however when he realised his mind had drifted off and got distracted by a certain head of blonde hair on a table across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had finished eating the golden trio followed the steady flow of eighth years to their new common room. They were no longer in the house common rooms but had a separate ones for their year, again due to space issues. It was close to their dorms in a secluded corner of the school to give the older students their privacy from then younger years in the school. The three took residency on one of the comfy sofas. A moment later Harry noticed Draco skulk off past the common room instead of coming inside, obviously trying to avoid the rest of the year. He assured himself he only noticed by accident, ignoring the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him it was because he felt a new found attraction to the boy. He was brought back into reality by his friend speaking.  
“look Harry, we get that you needed to take those few months away from it all but Ginny was really broken up about the break up.” Harry knew this was coming at some point but still lived in hope that Ron might never bring it up. “I know you needed to but why? Couldn’t you have just taken a break maybe? Does it really have to be the end?” Harrys throat closed up. This one was going to be difficult to say.  
“Harry what Ron means is so you think theres any chance for you and Ginny in the future?” He nodded graciously as hermione had clearly noticed he was struggling with this question and was trying to help him out.  
“Okay so theres something i have to tell you both. Its actually one of the things I had to think about the past few months. Obviously my life’s been kind of hectic so I’ve had no chance to really explore this feeling that well, id been having doubts for a while and needed to think and... this isn’t coming put very well is it?” His two friends shook their heads, clearly confused. “Alright well i’m just gonna say it. I’m gay.”  
Harry couldn’t supress a laugh when he looked at the faces of Ron and Hermione. They were both clearly in complete shock. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, merely afraid of coming out. He’d had time to come to terms with it so now all that was to happen was for his friends so come to terms with it.  
“Gay?” Ron half stuttered half laughed  
“yep, took me a while to realise but im full blown homosexual. Gay as the day I was born.”  
“well, okay then... i guess you and Gunny never would have worked then” Ron stuttered. Hermione still sat there, shocked.  
“I should have guessed” she finally said. “No wonder you loved being on the quiditch team so much, all those men and changing rooms.” Harry couldn’t be happier with how his friends were taking the news. They could have hated him for it or insulted him, but instead they were completely fine.  
“Well i don’t know about you guys but all i’m tired so im going to call it a night.” He got up and left his friends to come to terms with his confession.  
Draco was showering when he got back to the dorm. Harry used this chance to get changed into his pyjamas and climb into bed. It was early but it had been a ling day and he was shattered.

Dracos pov  
Draco was unsure how his new Potter room mate situation would work out. He had gone to his room straight after dinner feeling as though he wouldn’t quite be welcome in the common room. Not everyone had forgiven him. Instead he had gone straight to his room, finished unpacking and gotten into the shower.  
He turned off the warm jet of the shower in their shared en suite and dried himself with a towel before putting on the pyjama bottoms he had left on the rack. He hadn’t brought a shirt with him expecting the room to still be empty as he had seen Potter happily sat with his friends not long abo in the common room as he passed it.  
He was surprised to see Potter sitting on his bed when he left as it was still pretty early. It felt weird between them as they no longer reverted to insults to talk, instead just didn’t talk at all. The constant torrent of insults actually seemed preferable to the uncomfortable atmosphere that appeared to keep settling on them now.  
“Potter” he used the same strange greeting or acknowledgement that he had used earlier in the day. It all just felt weird.  
“Malfoy” Potter replied again as he had done earlier. The awkward atmosphere could almost be cut with a knife. Draco walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in. He shut the curtains surrounding his bed and was asleep within minuets.  
It was the early hours in the morning when he woke to a scream. He was riddled with both confusion and the dregs of his sleep but he managed to fumble open the curtains to see Potter thrashing wildly on his bed across the room.  
Draco was struck witha decision. Wake Potter or put a silencing charm on him. Potter let out another pained whimper and his mind was made up. He climbed out of his bed and padded over to his room mate, shakily placed a hand on Potters shoulder and shook him gently.  
“Harry... Harry... HARRY” Draco started quietly but ended up shouting to get him to wake up. Harry awoke with a splutter.  
“Draco?” harry was clearly confused.  
“you were having a nightmare Potter”  
“shit sorry” Harry wiped his face to remove the sweat and tears.  
“look its okay, you want a glass of water or something?” Draco offered.  
“No, um just... actually it doesn’t matter”  
“Oh come out with it Potter” Draco demanded.  
“No it doesn’t matter, go back to bed” Draco got back under his covers and closed his eyes. He was asleep again almost instantaneously. He woke again to Harry showering. When he came out pf the shower, dressed, Draco couldn’t help but notice the large dark bags under his eyes. He doubted he had even slept since Draco had woken him hours earlier. Hus heart seemed to break a little for this boy who, for the first time, he had seen weak and broken.  
Draco was overwhelmed by guilt. He knew the nightmares were due to many of the bad decisions he had made in his life. He had to say something.  
“Look Potter, I just want to apologise. I know it isn’t even barely enough to make up for what I did but I really am sorry” he had clearly taken Harry by surprise who stood shocked at what had just been said.  
“look erm Malfoy, it’s fine, sorry if I disturbed you last night.” Harry left straight away after that. Draco had no chance to say anything else to the boy with the lightning scar.  
It wasn’t okay. Draco knew that but somehow hearing those words from Harry did actually seem to comfort him somewhat. If they were both able to be civil then maybe this room situation wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.  
Malfoy showered and dressed, all the while reflecting on Harry and their conversation. He grabbed his wand and left his dorm just in time to reach the hall for breakfast. Pansy had saved a spot at the slytherin table which he gratefully slithered into. All throughout breakfast he was bothered by students who pestered him, asking him questions and not letting him eat in peace. This put him in an incredibly foul mood.  
“oh stop sulking and eat your breakfast Panay said to the scowling blonde. “You need to ease up on yourself Draco. You made mistakes. You apologised. There isn’t anything else you can do. She was clearly doing her best to comfort him but it wasn’t working. With a loud sigh she stood from the table and left him by himself.  
He felt slightly bad about pissing off his only remaining friend but he was in such a foul mood that he really wasn’t prepared to do anything about it. He looked up from his mostly untouched plate and gazed around the room. His eyes were met with a piercing green pair. Harry was looming directly at him and Draco stared back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Will try to update whenever i can. I will try to make the next chapters longer too.


End file.
